


EFECTO STARK

by ElRollitoPatriotico



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DarkStony, M/M, Omega Verse, Semi AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico
Summary: La nueva era ha empezado y es encabezada por Hydra, por la familia Rogers. Y en el intento de continuar con un linaje excepcional, Steve Rogers obligará a Anthony Stark a casarse con él.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Introducción

_Treinta años antes._

Era de noche, las luces en los faros parpadeaban, un joven Howard Stark permanecía en el jardín de su casa atento a los carros que pasaban. Como todos los días, disfrutaba de su calmada rutina para idear sus próximos proyectos, para planear sus futuras vacaciones y para pensar en las palabras que le diría a su preciosa María. Llevaba meses cortejándola y esperaba que un mes más de espera fuera suficiente para pedirle matrimonio. Tanto su familia como la familia Carbonell estaban de acuerdo con un posible compromiso entre sus herederos. No habría problemas, sino un inmenso apoyo que agradecía. Howard tenía planeado ser un gran alfa, esposo y padre. No como el que tenía. Buscaba ser mejor que su progenitor y que todos. Su alto intelecto lo respaldaba al igual que su ambiciosa visión. Estaba seguro de que nada podría arruinar sus planes. Ni siquiera, las constantes revueltas de ese grupo de inadaptados. 

Bastó recordarlos para que Howard sintiera la cerveza que bebía aún más amarga de lo normal y frunciera el ceño. Le irritaba saber que la organización Hydra cada día se acercaba a convertirse en un verdadero peligro. Uno que no imaginaba cómo tomaba acogida y poder. Ellos no eran más que una mala imitación de otros movimientos revolucionarios en países cercanos y que solo buscaban acabar con la poca estabilidad en el país. Sin mencionar que, su líder Joseph Rogers simplemente era un soldado destituido, resentido y ansioso de romper con la democracia, desaparecer los privilegios de las altas familias e imponer su propia orden. Una orden basada en la idea de ser dirigidos por personas de sangre pura, por sangre de guerreros, de luchadores, de obreros. Era una reverenda estupidez. Sobre todo, sus ataques. No hacían más que asesinar a inocentes, obligar a los funcionarios públicos a cerrar las fronteras, a desarmar el propio ejército que alguna vez el mismo Joseph Rogers juró defender y ser leal, a destruir hospitales, empezar una cacería de familias ricas, a desestabilizar el maldito país. Y vaya que lo estaban logrando. Sus padres estaban desesperados, contaban los días para que llegara el momento de que él se comprometiera con María y finalmente se fueran del país. 

No faltaba mucho.   
Tan solo un mes. 

Howard brindó por ello y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza, mientras contemplaba el cielo y las calles. Los autos ya no pasaban, las pocas personas que estaban en las veredas corrían hacia sus casas, las luces de los faros en las calles parpadeaban, las luces en las casas vecinas se apagaban y un extraño cántico se escuchaba desde lo más profundo de la calle. A cada segundo, se volvía más fuerte y tenebroso. Ese cántico se le hacía familiar. Demasiado. Howard se levantó de la pequeña silla, achinó sus ojos y divisó a un grupo de diez personas marchar, con una bandera negra y un pulpo rojo en el centro. Sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle al corroborar que detrás de ese grupo se hallaba un tanque resguardándolos. Hydra nunca había llegado hasta su residencia, hasta sus calles. Nunca y el que lo consiguieran significaba una sola cosa: ellos habían vencido. 

Desesperado, Howard trató de moverse, pero estaba congelado. Su padre abrió la puerta, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta dentro de la casa completamente desesperado, mientras su madre cerraba las cortinas y las ventanas, corría a ayudar a su esposo a jalar el sillón y colocarlo contra la puerta para seguido jalarlo a él rumbo al sótano. El miedo en ellos era evidente. Sus fuertes aromas lo demostraban y lo aterraban demasiado. Tanto que no supo cómo llegó al sótano, cómo es que todo el lugar se hallaba con alimentos, camas, frazadas y una televisión. Ellos habían preparado un refugio sin avisarle. ¿Por qué? Howard estaba decidido a preguntarles, pero el tener la televisión encendida lo distrajo. Corrección, lo aterró más. El canal del Estado mostraba cómo la organización Hydra desfilaba rumbo a la Casa del Gobierno, cómo sus tropas armadas hasta los dientes fusilaban a los agentes del Estado, cómo esa bandera negra con pulpo rojo ondeaba por los cielos y cómo la puerta de la Casa del Gobierno se abrió y de ella salió el cuerpo muerto del presidente, del único que podía garantizar su seguridad, pues el Parlamento también había caído. Todo el Estado lo hacía antes sus ojos asustados. Ahogó un grito al ver cómo la bandera del país era sacada y quemada para en su lugar alzarse la bandera de Hydra. 

Habían vencido.   
No había duda de ello. 

Howard miró a su padre y seguido, a su madre. Sus miradas estaban clavadas en el televisor y sus corazones al borde de salir de sus pechos. Estaban más que aterrados. Ellos sabían que serían los primeros en ser atacados, en ser tomados como prisioneros y… Pensó en María, en su dulce María. No permitiría que le hicieran daño. Ante el intento de salir, su madre lo tomó del brazo y negó temerosa. 

—Aún no. —Le susurró. —Escucha. 

En la televisión, se mostraba Joseph Rogers acercándose a un micrófono. Estaba listo para hablar, para dictar el futuro de todos. —Hemos sufrido grandes abusos por parte de los traidores con saco y corbata. Hemos sido condenados al destierro, al olvido, al dolor y a la desdicha de ver a nuestros hombres morir por privilegios de otros. Hemos sido esclavizados y atormentados en nuestras propias tierras por extranjeros. Pero, hoy decimos: ¡No más! ¡No más a la sumisión hacia otros países! ¡No más al enriquecimiento de los foráneos, de los extranjeros! ¡No más al desprecio de las grandes familias! ¡Hoy nace un nuevo país! ¡Hoy nace una nueva era! ¡Hoy Hydra toma el poder! Nacida para triunfar en las alas de La Valquiria, Hydra será indestructible. Las armas de los enemigos serán impotentes contra nosotros. ¡Si derriban uno de nosotros, cientos saldrán a luchar, a derramar sangre! —Joseph llevó una mano hacia su pecho, satisfecho del poder que acaba de conseguir. —Si cortan una cabeza, dos más la reemplazarán. ¡Hail Hydra! 

En imágenes, se veía a miles de soldados vestidos de negro y con cascos negros alzando ambas manos en el cielo. — ¡Hail Hydra! ¡Hail Hydra! ¡Hail Hydra! ¡Hail Hydra! —Se terminó por escuchar. 

La televisión se tornó negra, de inmediato. 

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora? —La voz de Howard salió más débil de lo que creía. 

Su padre y madre le tomaron las manos. —Esperar la voluntad de Hydra. 


	2. Capítulo 1

— ¡Baje! —Gritó Howard. 

Entre la prisa y la confusión, tomó su maletín, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta del bus para presionar el botón y terminar bajando con cuidado. El cansancio lo había vencido otra vez. Era inaceptable. No podía seguir quedándose dormido en el bus. Menos, confiándose de que nadie tomará su maletín. De una vez por todas, debía aprender a ser más sensato y precavido antes de que corriera sangre. Su sangre y cabeza. La sola idea de acabar muerto y tirado en alguna fosa humana le erizó la piel y aceleró los latidos de su corazón. No podía permitirse morir o ser llevado por los perros de Hydra a una carceleta por meses. Tenía una familia que lo esperaba, que dependían de él. Su hermosa omega y esposa María siempre contaba las horas para su regreso y su brillante cachorro lo acompañaba en la eterna espera. Ellos contaban con su llegada y protección, pues ambos eran omegas, sus omegas. Su esposa y su hijo: la única familia que le quedaba tras la revuelta. Por ellos, debía valorar su vida, su trabajo y su maletín. 

Bastó con recordarlos para que Howard apretará el maletín contra sí y caminara más rápido. Las calles se hallaban cada vez más silenciosas y solitarias, las luces de los focos parpadeaban pasando cada diez segundos y los dos últimos buses negros ya habían pasado. No faltaba mucho para que el toque de queda empezara. Debía llegar a su casa cuanto antes. Los perros de Hydra saldrían a patrullar, a cometer barbaridades contra los pocos resistentes que quedaban y abusar a un par de incautos que se osara salir y contradecir a La Cúpula, a Los Rogers. “Una tontería”, pensó. Mientras avanzaba a paso rápido, varios recuerdos después de la revuelta le llegaron a Howard. 

Era increíble pensar que llevaba más de diez años viviendo bajo el dominio de Hydra. Veinte años desde que perdió su absoluta libertad. No sabía si aplaudir o repudiar el triunfo de Hydra por haberse impuesto a todos, por romper con el régimen que los gobernara anteriormente y por clavar una nueva estructura, una pirámide en la que ellos mandaban sin gran oposición. Esa pirámide estaba formada en la cúspide por “La Cúpula” formada únicamente por Los Rogers; mientras que debajo de ellos se encontraba el “Buró Político” dirigido por la gente letrada, los defensores de la organización, los que se hacían llamar “la cara de Hydra”. Era predecible ver a Los Carter, Los Barnes, Los Odinson y Los Laufeyson dirigiendo el “Buró Político”. Ellos siempre mostraron su apoyo a Hydra antes de su ascenso. Mas, el ascenso de Los Barton al Comité Central le sorprendió. Nunca imaginó que el “Comité Central”, los ojos de Hydra, fuera a encargar a Los Barton el servicio de inteligencia, de espionaje y de salud. Pero, debía acostumbrarse. De lo contrario, recibiría la visita de “Los perros de Hydra”, la base de la pirámide. Ellos, los perros, eran unos sanguinarios, unos malditos monstruos que torturaban y descuartizaban por orden de Los Romanoff y Los Rumlow. 

Las familias más poderosas y sangrientas se unieron, establecieron esa pirámide y la fortalecieron con los años. Tanto que a diferencia del pequeño grupo de personas que se oponía en las calles, los países contiguos no se atrevían a desafiarlos, a invadirlos o a cerrarles el mercado. Hydra había dominado a la perfección las relaciones internacionales sin someterse a un líder. Los muy infelices durante esos diez años supieron cómo organizarse, cómo dividirse sus puestos de poder y cómo distribuir a toda la población sin alejarla de sus asquerosos tentáculos. No existía persona que se rehusara a trabajar para la organización. Ni siquiera él se salvaba. Por su intelecto, era parte del “Comité Central”. Pero, no como un aliado, sino como un obrero. Trabajaba más de ocho horas en una torre en el intento de producir las mejores armas o innovaciones para el espionaje. Él no quería nutrirlos, mas sabían de su intelecto, de su ingenio y de su familia. Al menos de su omega. No podía permitirse sabotearlos sin ponerles en riesgo a ellos. 

A tres pasos de su casa, Howard suspiró y entró. Metió la llave en la cerradura, la abrió y empujó la puerta para tener una agradable imagen: su bella María cargaba en brazos a su brillante cachorro Anthony. — ¿Me extrañaron? 

— ¡Papi! —El grito de su cachorro le hizo sonreír. 

El pequeño Tony se escapó de los brazos de su madre, corrió hasta él y le abrazó una pierna. Su dulce aroma a jazmines, muguetes y orquídeas con un toque de canela y cedro lo relajaron por completo. La furia e impotencia que lo carcomía por la culpa de Hydra se esfumó y, en su lugar, se colocó un aura de paz. Su pequeño tenía ese don que le hacía resaltar y ser distinto a los otros omegas. ¿Y cómo no? Su inocente y dulce aroma era capaz de transformar el ambiente más tenso al más agradable y tranquilo, solo si su pequeño lo quería. También, de volver a los alfas más agresivos, llegando a cruzar la línea del salvajismo si se sentía aterrado o enojado. No había duda de que era único y peligroso. A medida que su pequeño Tony crecía, su aroma se hacía más fuerte, se extendía por toda la casa y por el jardín, preocupándolo. Por ser su padre y alfa protector, Howard podía controlarse, resistir a su aroma cuando se molestaba o se asustaba, ayudarlo a camuflar su intenso aroma y a mantenerlo alejado de cualquier perro de Hydra. Mas, sabía de que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo. No cuando parecía que sus clases en casa no bastaban para la inteligencia de su pequeño. Tony necesitaba asistir a una escuela, recibir clases que sean más de dos horas y tenerlas con buenos maestros. Una inteligencia como la de su pequeño no podía ser desperdiciada o ignorada. Para fortuna o desdicha de Howard, su cachorro era tan dotado que comenzaba a sospechar que se trataba de un omega prime. ¿Podría serlo? No había hecho las pruebas por falta de instrumentos y miedo. No quería confirmar sus sospechas. Total, se suponía que el último omega prime en su familia fue su bisabuela y que con ella se acababa ese linaje privilegiado, pero ahí estaba su hijo con esas peculiaridades. 

Todos los días, Howard rogaba para que su pequeño Tony no fuera un omega prime, pues sabía que Hydra pondría los ojos y ambición en él. Es más, estaba completamente seguro de que si Hydra se enteraba, vendrían a su casa, lo arrancarían de los brazos de María, se lo llevarían lejos, lo educarían con su ideología barata y lo obligarían a olvidarlos. Mientras que, su María y él serían condenados por traición y posiblemente acabarían fusilados o encarcelados. No le interesaba recibir ese destino, sino proteger a María y a Tony. Sobre todo, a su pequeño. Era inocente, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y tan dulce que no soportaría verlo como los otros niños llenos de odio y con ganas de emplear violencia contra indefensos. 

Su pequeño Tony sería distinto.  
Howard lucharía para que fuera así. 

—Te extrañé, padre. —El pequeño Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras haber sido cargado. 

Howard devolvió el beso, pero en la frente. —Yo los extrañé más. —Caminó hasta María para también besarla. — ¿Cómo se portó nuestro Tony, querida? 

—Nos faltaron ejercicios. —María sonrió y despeinó los cabellos de Tony. —Sin contar que armó su tercer circuito, Howard. 

—Al parecer, ya estás listo para enseñarte a armar tu primer motor. 

—Ya sé cómo armarlo. —Respondió Tony orgulloso. —Leí un par de libros, padre. Estoy preparado para hacerlo solo. 

—En ese caso, mañana te traeré todo lo que necesites. —Howard consintió y Tony gritó de felicidad. —Ahora, ve a lavarte las manos que cenaremos. 

—A la orden, Capitán. —Tony llevó su mano a la cabeza para luego irse corriendo. 

Al ver partir a su hijo, Howard suspiró, fue hasta el sillón negro de la sala y terminó sentándose de golpe. El cansancio mezclado con el estrés y preocupación lo iban acabar pronto. Podía sentirlo como la amenaza de Hydra. De un tirón, Howard tiró de su corbata, la desaflojó y comenzó a masajear su frente, mientras María tomaba su maletín, lo dejaba en la mesa y se colocaba a su costado. 

A la última Carbonell no le agradaba ver a su esposo afligido ni tener a su hijo en riesgo, pero su vida era así desde la dictadura de Hydra. Los momentos en paz eran tan pocos que podía contarlos con los dedos y lo detestaba. Desde su posición, hizo todo lo que podía, mas resultaba ser insuficiente. Nada cambiaba. Las familias que conocían se encontraban sometidas por el miedo o por el encanto de Hydra. Por lo que, sus salidas se reducían y ella comenzaba a perder la paciencia y esperanza. Aparentemente, solo quedaba una solución para no perjudicar a su pequeño Tony y debía recordársela a su esposo. Tal vez, sea lo mejor, de momento. 

—Howard. —Llamó con cuidado. — ¿Lo has pensado ya? 

Howard dejó de masajear su frente para girarse a verla. — ¿Qué, María? 

— ¿Consideraste la proposición de Los Strange?

—No pienso entregar a mi hijo a un alfa a tan corta edad, María. ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Tony tiene el poder para ser grande! —Se exaltó en lo último. 

— ¿Aquí? ¿Con Hydra sobre él? —María suspiró. A ella tampoco le agradaba comprometer a su pequeño con tan solo seis años. Pero, solo así podría salir de casa, conocer a más personas, educarse y tener la posibilidad de salir del país en un futuro no lejano. 

—Debe haber otra salida, María. 

—No la hay, Howard. —Le tomó del rostro. —Nuestro hijo está creciendo y lo sabes. Las clases que les das a estas horas no le bastan. Tampoco, los libros que le traes. Necesita recibir una mayor educación, socializar con otras castas, ganarse el corazón de otras familias y aprender a vivir sin nosotros. ¿Comprendes? 

— ¿Un compromiso conseguirá aquello? 

—Los Strange son una buena familia. Stephen, su pequeño primogénito y alfa, tiene un intelecto alto y un futuro prometedor. Sin contar, un fuerte aroma. Tony podrá usar sus feromonas como camuflaje y estudiar, desenvolverse. Es más, estoy segura que con la ayuda de Stephen, Tony conseguirán salir de este país, alejarse del dominio de Hydra y tener una vida mejor que la nuestra. —María hizo una pausa. —Esa será nuestra verdadera razón por la que comprometeremos a Tony, Howard.

— ¿Si nos odia por haberle comprometido con alguien que no ama y a tan corta edad? 

María le tomó la mano. —Bueno, será el precio que debemos pagar para evitarle un horroroso futuro con Hydra. 

Howard apretó la mano de María y le sonrió.   
Ella tenía razón: comprometer a su pequeño Tony con Stephen era lo mejor para que Hydra no lo descubriera y se lo llevara a “La Cúpula”. 


	3. Capítulo 2

Tony salió de la tina, se envolvió con paciencia una toalla en la cintura y se puso de puntitas para abrir la puerta del baño, pero no la alcanzaba. Por lo que, trató de estirar más su bracito, consiguiendo únicamente aumentar su molestia. No alcanzaba la tonta perrilla por más esfuerzo que realizara. ¿Qué haría? Se suponía que era un niño grande que ya no necesitaba de su banquito. Mas, era usar su banquito o pedir ayuda a su mamá. Sin duda, prefería lo segundo. Así que, tomó su banquito verde, lo colocó al lado de la puerta, se subió encima de él y, con una mueca de victoria en el rostro, terminó por abrir y empujar la puerta. Lo había conseguido. Una insignificante acción para el mundo, pero un gran paso para los niños chiquitos como él. Sonriendo, Tony se bajó de su banquito, lo guardó detrás del lavabo y caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación. Al entrar en ella, encontró a su madre husmeando en su armario, provocando una tierna sonrisa en él. 

Le agradaba mucho la presencia de su mamá en su habitación, pues su dulce aroma a canela se quedaba en cada rincón, dándole una inmensa seguridad. Tanto que olvidó por completo su nerviosismo. Lo olvidó. Las manos ya no le sudaban, el corazoncito ya no le latía muy rápido y los hormigueos en su estómago ya no lo molestaban. Se sentía relajado y su propio aroma lo evidencia al intensificarse. María, su mamá, se giró a verlo, le sonrió y caminó hasta él para cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama, mientras él tarareaba feliz la hermosa canción que su papá Howard le compuso. Era su canción favorita. No había ni un día que la cantara y perfeccionara. Su pronunciación se volvía cada vez mejor que recibía felicitaciones de sus padres. Tal vez, lo último era la verdadera razón de su empeño y constancia. El pequeño omega disfrutaba muchísimo verlos sonreír y ser el motivo de esa sonrisa. Su corazón se emocionaba, su miraba brillaba y su aroma se intensificaba el doble como ahora.

Estaba en los brazos de su madre, escogiendo la ropa que se pondría y recibiendo mimos de ella cada medio minutos. No podía sentirse más feliz. — ¡Ese, mami! —Exclamó para sacar del armario su polo rojo con delgadas franjas negras en el final. —Me quedará muy bien. 

—Todo te queda muy bien, mi pequeño Tony. —María besó la mejilla de su hijo. —Ahora ve a ponerte ropa interior, mientras te saco tu pantalón negro y zapatos. 

—A la orden, mi Capitana. —El pequeño omega le sonrió e hizo el gesto de saludo con su manita, tras haber sido bajado al piso. — ¡Ya vengo! 

María le devolvió la sonrisa, lo divisó alejarse para seguido abrir uno de los cajones del armario y sacar el pantalón preferido de su hijo. A medida que lo hacía, notó que sus manos estaban temblando y sudando. No sabía quién se encontraba más nervioso si ella o su pequeño. Esperaba que no fuera su hijo. Menos, cuando en unos minutos se iría en el auto de Eugene Strange y su hijo Stephen rumbo a la escuela. “¡A la escuela!”, pensó con terror. Su niño estaría sin su protección por cinco horas en ese lugar y con otros niños de distintas castas. Estaría solo y a la merced de los protectores del colegio de “La Cúpula”. ¿Por qué tuvieron que enviar a Stephen allá? ¿Por qué Rogers y su organización no dejaban en paz a los niños? ¿Qué buscaba con su manía de apropiarse con la educación de los niños? No podía más. María sacó el pantalón y suspiró fuertemente. Su preocupación y nerviosismo comenzaba a incrementarse más y más que iba alterar a su pequeño. Tenía que tranquilizarse antes de que Los Strange llegaran y se lo llevaran. No podía enviar a su hijo alterado y con su aroma intensificado como capaz de alterar a medio mundo. Por lo que, tomó aire y lo soltó como cinco veces hasta que divisó a su pequeño Tony llegar en calzoncillos y con su polo puesto. 

— ¡Ya estoy, mami! 

María arqueó una ceja. — ¿No te falta algo? —Alzó sus pantalones y zapatillas. 

— ¡Sí! —Tony soltó una risa, caminó hasta ella y se subió a la cama. — ¿Te encuentras bien, mami? 

—Más que bien. —Le sonrió y acarició el rostro para seguido pasarle el pantalón y las zapatillas. —Mi niño fue ascendido a tercero de primaria solo con dar un examen. Y es más que seguro que será ascendido porque es mi genio. No, es el genio de papá y mamá. 

— ¡Soy su genio! —Exclamó Tony con la mirada cristalizada. 

— ¡Eres nuestro genio! 

Contento, Tony terminó por vestirse y colocarse sus zapatillas para bajarse de la cama y mostrarle a su mamá el atuendo. — ¿Ya estoy listo? 

—Aún no. —María se levantó, caminó hasta el rincón de la habitación y tomó un abrigo negro con corte V. —Está haciendo frío, cariño. 

—No, mami. —Tony se alejó, cruzó sus brazos y negó. —No lo quiero. 

—Tony, este abrigo te lo regaló Stephen con mucho cariño. —Tony continuó negando y haciendo un puchero con su boquita. —Él espera que te lo pongas hoy. 

— ¡Apesta a él! —El pequeño omega gritó. — ¡No quiero! 

María masajeó su frente por segundos y luego suspiró. No haría que su hijo accediera a colocarse el abrigo negro con las feromonas de Stephen sin decirle la verdad. O, media verdad quizás. Lo último haría. —Tony, eres especial. Tienes una gran y brillante mente que todo el mundo notará. ¿Comprendes? Te volverás la atención de muchos y se darán cuenta de tu peculiar aroma. 

— ¿Qué tiene mi aroma?

—Eres un omega. ¿Lo recuerdas? Los omegas suelen tener efectos en los demás con su aroma y tú eres uno de ellos. Pero, con un rango elevado. —María tomó el rostro de su hijo, ocultando su preocupación. —Tony, eres un omega prime. Quiero que entiendas que debes cuidarte más que cualquiera y que es necesario que uses el aroma de un alfa que no sea tu padre. 

— ¡No quiero oler a un alfa que no sea mi papá! —Tony comenzó a alterarse. Entendía lo que su madre le advertía. En la biblioteca de su casa, encontró libros sobre las castas, la historia de cómo dominaron los alfas en los reinos antiguos y de que cómo los omegas prime eran tomados por el más fuerte. Eran esclavizados. Luchaban por él, lo obligaban a estar con el vencedor, a parir sus crías y ser su sombra. Estaba aterrado: no quería tener ese futuro. Soñaba con ser feliz, hacer lo que quisiera y dejar que su mente creara lo que le plazca. No seguir con esas reglas. — ¡Y no quiero ser un omega prime! ¡No quiero!

—Ya lo eres, pequeño. —María lo abrazó. —Pero, sobre todo eres un genio. 

Tony no respondió. 

No quería acabar llorando, verse débil ni aterrado. Mas, lo estaba. Estaba completamente aterrado de saber que era un omega prime, que muchos alfas lo verían, lo acosarían y no lo dejarían libre. Quería llorar. Iba a llorar. Sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos, recorrieron sus mejillas rosadas y su naricita comenzaba a constiparse. Su llanto rompía el corazón de María quien soltaba sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo, le acariciaba la espalda y le daba besitos en todo el rostro. No quería que llorara, que sus ojitos se hincharan y que se sintiera desprotegido. Ella estaba para él y se lo demostraba. María le dio otro fuerte abrazo y beso para seguido limpiar sus lagrimitas con cuidado y una sonrisa. Fue difícil, pero consiguió que su pequeño dejara de sollozar y estuviera más tranquilo. Afortunadamente, el aroma de su pequeño Tony había disminuido y ya podría ir con Los Strange, aunque no lo deseara. 

—Prométeme que serás cuidadoso, cariño. 

—Lo seré, mami. —Se limpió con manita la nariz, mientras dejaba que su madre le pusiera el abrigo negro que olía a Stephen. — ¿Me recogerás tú? 

—Iré y quizás llame al tío Jarvis. 

Tony abrazó a su mamá. —Te amo, mami. 

—Yo te amo más, mi pequeño. —María cerró los ojos. —Tu padre también te ama y muchísimo. 

El pequeño contuvo su sollozo.   
Y el timbre se escuchó en toda la casa: Los Strange habían llegado. 


	4. Capítulo 3

Tony sujetaba su loncherita nervioso. 

De llevar más de tres semanas asistiendo a la escuela en compañía de Stephen, hoy era la primera vez que iría solo. Absolutamente, solo. Quería saltar de alegría, colgarse del cuello de su mamá y besarle todo el rostro por convencer a su papá de dejarlo ir. Pero, debía controlarse y a su aroma si buscaba llegar a sus clases. Su papá aún mantenía sus dudas y no quería darle las razones para retractarse. Menos, cuando planeó su día en su pequeña agenda de colores. Agenda que su mamá le ayudó a llenar. Toda la noche, se quedó con ella haciendo sus dibujos, pegando sus recortes y llamando a sus amigos Bruce, Rhodey y Pepper. Ellos ya sabían de sus planes y le prometieron acompañarlo a jugar en el patio, a visitar al profesor Pym y a crear su motor en el taller del tercer piso. Para lo último, contaba con que Brucie llevara las herramientas que le faltaba, pues él no iba a poder. Sus papás se percatarían de que iba a desobedecerlos por subir al piso prohibido y arruinarían sus planes. Por nada del mundo quería faltar y no faltaría. Era la primera vez que no sería la sombra de Stephen y buscaba aprovecharla, ser feliz y disfrutar de su escuela como cualquier niño. 

  
Divisando a su papá despedirse de su mamá, Tony se levantó de la silla, se alisó el abrigo con el aroma de Stephen, se enrolló la chalina también con el aroma y caminó hasta la salida. No sin antes darle un beso rápido a su mamá en la mejilla. Su papá lo esperaba en la puerta y no quería hacerlo tardar. Así que, tras colocarse su mochila, corrió hasta él, tomó su mano y avanzó hasta el auto. Apenas se subió a su asiento, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y vio a su papá dudar de llevarlo. Su papá tenía mucho miedo. Podía sentirlo en su aroma y no entendía la razón. Llevaba tres semanas sin incidentes, sin llamar la atención de ningún alfa que no sea Stephen, sin despegarse de él, sin dejar que otros capten su fuerte aroma y capte su naturaleza de omega prime. 

Su papá no tenía de qué preocuparse.   
Él era un buen niño y seguiría siéndolo. 

Howard entró al auto y suspiró. — ¿Listo para otro día, pequeño? —Trató de sonar tranquilo, mientras encendía el auto. 

—Soy un buen hijo, papi. He sacado las más altas notas en todo el grado, me convertí en el consentido de tu amigo Hank Pym y no he permitido que nadie sienta mi aroma o sepa de mi naturaleza. —Tony bajó la cabeza. —Soy bueno, papi. 

Howard se tomó un par de minutos en silencio. 

Su pequeño hijo se preocupaba y se responsabilizaba por su temor lo que no era nada justo para él. No tenía la culpa de nacer siendo un omega prime. Menos, de su extremo temor, sino Hydra. Su odio y desprecio hacia la organización crecía. Es más, cada día que pasaba y contemplaba a su hijo hacer muecas por tener la obligación de cargar con el aroma de Stephen, el mayor de Los Stark se convencía de apoyar el proyecto de crear una resistencia más sólida y organizada con la ayuda de Fury. 

Un riesgo que tomaría por su hijo. 

—No eres bueno, Tony. —Howard sonrió y cambió de carril. Se estaban acercando a la escuela. —Eres el mejor de todos. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de recibir las felicitaciones del pesado de Pym y de saber que cuentas con tu propia manada de amigos. 

— ¿Ellos son mi manada? 

—Lo son. Y por lo que tu madre me cuenta eres el líder. —Detuvo el auto al frente de la escuela. —Así que, pórtate como uno y deslumbra como siempre, pequeño Tones. 

Tony se sacó el cinturón, colocó la mochila y tomó su lonchera. — ¡A la orden, Capitán! 

Recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte de Howard, el pequeño genio entró brincando a su escuela. 

Su buen humor permaneció durante las tres primeras horas de clases y ahora se trasladaba a su receso. No dejaba de sonreír, bromear con Brucie y molestar a Rhodey con Pepper. Su alegría era inmensa. Al fin, se portaba como un niño que podía trasladarse sin ser la sombra de otro y sin estar con un grupo que no congeniaba. Era libre y decidía pasar tiempo con su manada, siendo su líder. Su sonrisa y brillo en la mirada reflejaba su dicha al igual que su aroma. Su bendito aroma se volvía más intenso que el abrigo y la chalina con las feromonas de Stephen perdían ante él. Ya no olía a Strange y no se percataba. Tanto el aroma a cítricos de Bruce y de Pepper lo cubrían, pero comenzaban a ser insuficientes. Los alfas de otros grados que pasaban por su lado se giraban a verlo, a intentar olerlo y descubrir si le pertenecía la esencia de jazmines, muguetes y orquídeas con un toque de canela y cedro. Mas, sus continuos movimientos y los aromas de sus compañeros lo salvaron, de momento. 

— ¿Me invitas tu jugo, Tones? —Rhodey se sentó en una de las pequeñas bancas y tomó la loncherita de Stark. 

Tony se detuvo cansado. —Solo un sorbo. 

—Iremos con Brucie al salón. —Intervino Pepper. Jugar a los saltos era más cansado que correr por todo el patio. —No se muevan. 

—Ya volvemos. —Bruce avisó para irse corriendo con Pepper. 

El pequeño genio asintió. 

Rhodey estaba descansando en la banca y tomando su jugo, mientras él lo veía en silencio. Faltaba unos cinco minutos para que acabara el receso y la auxiliar se encontraba en un rincón vigilándolos a todos. Era una omega cálida y amable, pero muy protectora con su grupo. Al instante, descubrió que Brucie trajo herramientas y que él era el responsable. No pudo negarse, solo pedir disculpas y decirle adiós a su plan de crear su motor con ellos. Por lo que, se encontraba ahí en el patio de juegos, dirigiéndose a sentarse al lado de Rhodey. 

— ¿Te cuento un secreto, Rhodes? —Preguntó Tony después de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. 

Rhodey alarmado se paró. —No. —Se colocó al frente del castaño en el afán de protegerlo. 

  
— ¿Por?

El pequeño Tony lo imitó y divisó a un grupo acercarse. 

Se trataba de un grupo grande que era dirigido por lo que parecía ser un niño alfa, alto, rubio y de ojos rojos. Mientras, cinco soldados vestidos de negro con un pulpo rojo en el pecho empujaban a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino de aquel grupo, sin importar si herían al resto. Ni a ellos. Dos de los soldados estaban apunto de empujarlos que el nerviosismo en su aroma se evidenció y consiguió que el grupo se detuviera para abrirse y darle pase al niño alfa de ojos rojos. 

Su aroma era intenso.   
Muy intenso. 

No había duda: él era el líder de ese grupo. 


	5. Capítulo 4

Howard tiró los planos de los nuevos misiles en su escritorio, mientras recibía las órdenes de sus superiores desde el parlante colgado en una esquina de su taller. En toda la primera planta, se escuchaba la voz gruesa del mayor de Los Barton, los hombres que estaban a su cargo no despegaban la atención en el armado de las metralletas y las gruesas puertas negras se encriptaban. Nadie saldría del taller hasta acabar con los encargos de Los Barton. Así que, la intención de Howard de salir antes y acompañar a María a recoger a su pequeño Tony se desvaneció. Él se quedaría hasta el día siguiente o más. Sus planos a mitades y la falta de cargamento se lo confirmaban, irritándolo. No era ningún esclavo de Hydra, pero lo trataban como uno, pese a ser el que más innovación les traía. Tal vez, era el precio que pagaba por mantener a su familia lejos de la atención de Hydra. O, tal vez un castigo. Poco le importaba, pues ahora toda su concentración se clavaba en los números que marcaban las manecillas del reloj.

Eran las diez. 

Tan solo faltaba un par de horas para que su pequeño Tony saliera de clases, para que María lo recogiera y se lo llevara a casa, poniéndolo a salvo. Solo dos horas. Dos horas más y su preocupación se iría, volvería a sentirse seguro y sobre todo podría retomar su trabajo. Mientras tanto, continuaría viendo el reloj, contando los minutos y fingiendo que trazaba las correcciones en los planos. Más no podía hacer. En su cabeza, se hallaba el miedo y las infinitas probabilidades de que su pequeño sea descubierto. De imaginarlo, los vellos se le erizaban, el corazón se le detenía y la presión se le bajaba, alertando a su equipo de trabajo. 

Uno de ellos se le acercó. — ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Stark? Se ve muy pálido. 

Howard no respondió. 

El mayor de Los Stark tomó aire, bajó la cabeza, clavó su mirada en los planos que se encontraban extendidos en su escritorio y notó sus correcciones. Eran garabatos. No estaba ni siquiera fingiendo, sino siendo evidente. Muy evidente. Tanto que se alarmó al pensar que sus superiores lo hayan notado desde las cámaras de seguridad. Esperaba que no, pues estaría perdido. Más que perdido, acorralado. Su deber como alfa y padre era no exponer a su familia y lo estaba haciendo. Tenía que controlarse, enfocarse en su labor, no alzar sospechas y rogar porque su pequeño regresara a casa. Tenía que hacer aquello. Por lo que, tomó aire nuevamente, levantó su cabeza, miró a uno de sus compañeros y le sonrió. 

Debía aprender a fingir. 

—Solo es cansancio, soldado. —Susurró tranquilo para empujar su silla. —Una buena lavada de cara bastará. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. 

—Sí, señor. —Le dio la razón y regresó a su puesto de trabajo. 

Howard suspiró, se levantó de su silla, alisó su bata y avanzó hasta el baño. No sin antes chocar contra las otras mesas de trabajo, tropezarse con un par de piezas para los misiles y uno que otros robots. Estaba siendo un idiota. Un completo idiota que no era capaz de controlarse, proteger a su familia y sacarla de este país. País que asesinó a todos los mayores empecinados a no ceder a sus costumbres por la de Hydra, país que dejó a los jóvenes para implantar una nueva era tras su golpe de estado y país que tortura a quienes osan rebelarse o escaparse. El cansancio y furia comenzaban a reemplazar a su miedo. Era lo mejor: centrarse en odiarlos y despreciarlos. Siendo carcomido por la impotencia y enojo, Howard abrió el caño del lavabo, suspiró y se mojó la cara tres veces seguidas. A la cuarta, tomó un pedazo de papel toalla y se secó para divisar su reflejo por varios segundos. Se veía muy mal. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran inmensas, su cabello y barba empezaban a tomar el color blanco y las arrugas a asentarse más en el rostro. 

Todo el malestar y preocupación lo estaban envejeciendo. 

Negando, botó el papel usado en el tacho, tomó aire otra vez y fue hasta la puerta. Pero, se detuvo al sentir el bolsillo de su pantalón vibrando. De inmediato, sacó su celular y divisó el nombre de María. Lo estaba llamando él y en horario de trabajo. Rogaba porque no fueran malas noticias. Howard nervioso tragó saliva, aceptó la llamada y colocó el celular en su oreja, escuchando los llantos de María del otro lado. No bastaba que hablara, que le informara lo qué sucedía. Él ya lo sabía. El más grande miedo, después de la muerte de sus padres, se hizo realidad: descubrieron a su pequeño Tony. 

—Lo tienen. —María se lo confirmó. 

Howard cerró los ojos, intentando tomar un poco de calma. —Nuestro hijo regresará con nosotros. —Le prometió y colgó. 

Decido a enfrentar y provocar un caos en la sede principal del “Comité Central”, Howard empujó la puerta, avanzó los pasillos, tomó uno de los prototipos de sus metralletas y se encaminó hacia el portón negro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó contra una de las cámaras de seguridad, provocando los gritos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Era cuestión de minutos que los perros de Hydra fueran por él. Corrección, era cuestión de segundos para que aparecieran. El portón negro empezó a abrirse, mientras él se aferraba a la metralleta. No negaba que sentía miedo, pero era más fuerte y grande su enojo como sus deseos de devolverle a su pequeño a María. Ellos eran primeros. Así que, mantuvo su cabeza alzada y divisó las puertas abrirse por completo, mostrándole a los perros de Hydra. 

Ellos avanzaron y él retrocedió.   
No lo intimidarían. 

— ¡Quiero a mi hijo devuelta! —Howard gritó y apuntó contra el grupo. Éste ni se inmutó, solo se partió en dos dando el paso a su líder, a Joseph Rogers. El maldito vino hacia acá en persona. Howard continuó apuntando con fuerza. — ¡Quiero a mi hijo! 

Joseph sacó uno de sus cigarrillos, lo prendió y tomó una bocanada lentamente. — ¿Lo quieres vivo o muerto? —Se burló, después de botar el humo de su cigarrillo. —Sigue apuntándome y seré quién tome la decisión. —Howard bajó la metralleta y Joseph sonrió complacido. —Bien hecho, Stark. Ahora ordena a tu equipo salir. 

— ¡Salgan todos! —Howard gritó lleno de furia e impotencia. — ¡Ahora! 

Todos los hombres que trabajaban bajo su cargo salieron disparados, dejando a Howard con Joseph y su guardia de perros. 

—Al parecer, mis misiles tardarán. —Joseph susurró, mientras tomaba los planos garabateados y tiraba su cigarrillo sobre ellos. — ¿Puedo saber la razón? 

—Usted lo sabe perfectamente, mi señor Rogers. 

Joseph sonrió. —Sí, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca. 

—No he avanzando con sus nuevos misiles por estar pensando en mi hijo. —Howard apretó sus puños. —Si ustedes me lo entregan, prometo darles mejores misiles, tanques y armas, mi señor Rogers. 

—Condicionando a tu señor. —Joseph negó, se acercó a él y palmeó su hombro. — ¿A quién sirves, Howard Stark? 

Howard quería responder a nadie, pero ellos tenían a su hijo.   
No lo expondría más de lo que se encontraba. 

—A Hydra, mi señor. 

— ¿Cuál es tu deber como servidor a tu organización? 

—Entregarle absolutamente todo a para que alcance su gloria, mi señor. 

Joseph sonrió y apretó el hombro de Howard. —Si ese es tu deber, dime por qué carajos ocultaste a tu organización una valiosa joya. 

—Porque esa valiosa joya es mi hijo. —Soltó Howard furioso. — ¡Mi hijo! 

—Es un omega prime dotado de un intelecto más grande que el tuyo. —Joseph corrigió y golpeó el estómago de Howard. — ¡Es una reliquia! ¡La reliquia de Hydra! —Lo volvió a golpear. Le tiró un puñete directo en el rostro, provocando que Howard cayera al piso y escupiera sangre. — ¡Y tú te empeñaste en ocultarlo! ¿Por qué, Howard? Tu organización te ha tratado como un hombre, no como un traidor. ¿Y así nos pagas? ¿Dándole la espalda, quedándote con una valiosa reliquia, engañándonos? —Con un gesto, Joseph ordenó a sus perros que levantaron a Howard y se lo trajeran lo cual no tardó. — ¡Ameritas la muerte! Lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

—Pero, sigo vivo. —Howard le escupió su sangre, recibiendo un puñetazo más por parte de otro perro de Rogers. 

—De haber sido un mal padre, ya estarías muerto. Resulta sencillo manipular a un niño maltratado y despreciado por sus progenitores. Pero, el pequeño Tony ha recibido tanto amor por ustedes que hasta lo envidio. —Joseph cruzó sus brazos. —En estos largos diez años, no he visto a un niño tan empecinado por regresar a casa. No me cabe duda de que tu hijo es más leal a ustedes que su organización. Tal vez, sea porque no lo educaste como Hydra ordenó. ¿No? 

—De educarlo como usted ordenó, mi hijo no sería lo que es ahora. 

—Quizás. Ya es muy tarde para saberlo al igual que tratar de convencerlo en que los odio y desprecio. El pequeño Tony los ama y reclama. Solo por esa razón te daré esta última oportunidad de salvar tanto tu vida como la de tu mujer. —Joseph tomó el cuello de Howard con fuerza. —Así que, escucha atentamente. Tu hijo y el mío serán comprometidos y posteriormente unidos por el matrimonio y enlace omega-alfa. En la espera por lo último, ustedes se encargarán de mantener a Tony tranquilo y predispuesto, mientras nosotros lo educaremos correctamente. 

—No… —Howard habló apenas. 

Joseph apretó más el cuello de Howard, dificultando su respiración. — ¿Prefieres que tu hijo viva infeliz y con la culpa de haber provocado la muerte de sus padres? Dímelo y ahora mismo te entrego el cadáver de tu mujer para enterrarte con ella. 

Howard negó y Joseph lo soltó.   
El pacto entre Los Rogers y Los Stark acaba de ser sellado. 


	6. Capítulo 5

— ¿Listo, Tony? 

El pequeño Tony alzó su cabecita, divisó a su padre y negó. Pese a los intentos de sus padres en darle seguridad, se encontraba muy aterrado. Demasiado. Durante las tres semanas que transcurrieron tras su encuentro con ese niño rubio, se la pasó leyendo todo sobre su país, sobre el régimen de Hydra y sobre la misma organización. Eran personas malas que mataron a sus abuelos, que esclavizaban a sus padres y la razón por la que les impedían ser felices. Ellos eran y serían los malos. Lo tenía claro al igual que su deseo de no ir con ellos, de no querer mudarse a la mansión de “La Cúpula” y de no pertenecer a ese grupo con el que se topó en el patio de juegos. No lo quería. Entre lloriqueos, se los repetía a sus padres cada noche. Pero, ellos no hacían más que consolarlo, de pedirle que sea fuerte y que ponga de su parte. No entendía el porqué le pedían ello, el porqué no cumplían su deseo y el porqué lo forzaban. Sus padres siempre han obedecido sus deseos, pero ahora no. Una razón más para odiar a Hydra, a ese niño rubio que lo descubrió y su tonta manada de engreídos. 

—Tony. —La voz suave de su madre le hizo girarse. —Por favor, ayúdanos. 

— ¿A qué? ¿A llevarme con los malos? 

El grupo de soldados que lo custodiaban lo vieron con mala cara y el pequeño Tony les sacó la lengua, mientras Howard suspiraba agotado. La rebeldía de su hijo crecía exorbitantemente a medida que se enteraba y entendía la realidad. Parecía no tenerle miedo a nada ni a nadie, pero era una mentira. Conocía demasiado bien a su hijo como para saber que su rebeldía era el reflejo de su temor. Un temor inmenso y lo comprendían más que nadie. Estuvo presente cuando Hydra dio el golpe de Estado, cuando Joseph Rogers ordenó a sus perros a matar a todos los hombres y mujeres de más de treinta años para imponer el año cero, cuando se dio el funeral más grande del mundo y cuando tuvo que consagrar su vida y trabajo a la organización para tomar la mano de María antes de que otro lo hiciera. Por lo que, él mismo se encontraba asustado. Sobre todo, ante la orden de mudarse a la mansión de “La Cúpula”. Mas, debía tragarse su miedo y mostrarse fuerte para su cachorro. 

Howard tomó la manita de su hijo. —Los malos son malos, Tony. ¿Tú lo eres? —Su hijo negó. — ¿Entonces a qué temes? 

—A que los lastimen. 

—No pasará, mi niño. —María le tomó la otra mano. —Somos Los Stark Carbonell. 

—Y tú, nuestro líder. 

— ¿Lo soy, papi? —Howard le guiñó y asintió. — ¡Andando entonces! Pateáramos los traseros de los malos. —Murmuró el pequeño genio, olvidando por completo su miedo. 

El grupo de soldados que los custodiaban gruñeron. 

—Y empezaremos con ustedes si siguen desobedeciéndome. —Advirtió Tony para ser cargado por su padre y dejado en su asiento, mientras su madre ocupaba el asiento de copiloto. — ¡Están advertidos! —Gritó antes de que su padre cerrara la puerta. 

—Si su hijo sigue siendo insolente, le cortaremos la lengua. —Amenazó uno de los soldados. 

Howard sonrió y dio un paso hacia él. —Quiero ver que lo hagas y sobrevivas para contarlo. 

—No le tenemos miedo a un pobre diablo como usted. 

—No, pero a tu jefe sí. ¿Recuerdas a quién sirves y por qué? —Howard preguntó molesto. Nadie amenaza a su pequeño y se libra. Así que, si tiene que usar a Hydra para dejarlo en claro, lo haría. — ¡Responde, soldado!

—Sirvo a Hydra y estoy aquí para proteger al omega prometido del niño Steven Grant Rogers, futuro líder de este país. 

— ¡Así es! Que no se les olvide a ninguno de ustedes. —Howard advirtió y se subió a la camioneta. 

Al llegar, María suspiró, le tomó la mano y le sonrió, mientras el pequeño Tony se quitaba el cinturón y divisaba al grupo de soldados repartirse en dos camionetas. 

La mitad de ellos se subieron a la camioneta negra de atrás y la otra mitad a la del frente. La custodia que tenían era realmente intensa. Durante las tres semanas que prepararon su mudanza, no hubo soldado que dejara de rondar su casa, su jardín y las calles más cercanas. La llegada de aquel grupo le hizo temblar el primer día, pero en los posteriores ya no. Solo le cansaba verlos, sentirse vigilado y sobre todo imaginar que podían usar sus armas contra ellos. Ahora, no sabía si los tendría encima. Antes de que Tony le preguntara a su padre, Howard encendió la radio y colocó su estación favorita. En toda la camioneta, resonaba el intro de Back in Black de AC/DC, una banda que empezaba a tomar acogida y que con su padre amaban con locura. No había día que no se tomaran para cantar e intentar tocar como ellos, lo que le hacía olvidar por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

—Empecemos, Tony. —Su padre lo vio desde el retrovisor. — ¿Listo? 

Tony asintió y tosió. — ¡Back in black! I hit the sack.

—I’ve been too long I’m glad to be back. —Howard continuó. —Yes, I’m let loose. From the noose.

—That’s kept me hanging about. —Tony movió su cabeza en círculos. —I’ve been looking at the sky. ‘Cause it´s gettin’ me high. Forget the hearse ‘cause I never die. 

—I got nine lives. Cat’s eyes. —Howard canto más fuerte y María rio. —Abusin’ every one of them and running wild. 

Tony y Howard se miraron por el retrovisor.   
El coro se acercaba. 

—‘Cause I’m back. Yes, I´m back. Well, I’m back. Yes, I’m back. —Tony y Howard cantaron juntos. —Well, I’m back, back. Well, I’m back in black. Yes, I’m back in black. 

Los siguientes minutos se llenaron no solo de los cánticos de la banda junto con los de Howard y Tony, sino con las risas de María. Tanto ver a su esposo como hijo fingiendo que tocan guitarras y mover la cabeza le llenaba de alegría. Era justamente estos momentos que los mantenían unidos, fuertes y preparados para lo que se venía. Pues, estando juntos, todo podrían. En especial, proteger al pequeño Tony, a su pequeño genio y líder de su manada. Una sorpresa que Howard les dio a los dos, pero que María lo imaginaba. Para darle la seguridad y garantía a su pequeño de que Hydra no era amenaza que debiera temer, el rango de líder de ellos indicaba que él podría con cualquiera y que ellos confiaban plenamente en él. 

Todo ello era cierto. 

Howard bajó el volumen de la música y detuvo el coche, tras pasar distintas calles residenciales con sus respectivos controles. — ¿Listos para conocer su nueva casa, familia? 

— ¿Qué dices, cariño? —María se giró a ver a su hijo. — ¿Estás listo?

Tony no respondió, solo pasó saliva nervioso. 

El frontis de la mansión de “La Cúpula” le resultaba muy intimidante. Es más, solo un tonto no se sentiría intimidado. Pues, antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta de dicha mansión, se hallaba grandes muros blancos de concreto en cada extremo que se unían por un enorme portón negro con líneas horizontales y rojas; y que cerca a dicho portón estaba dos torres. Grandes torres que almacenaba a cuatro hombres en lo más alto, mientras que en la parte inferior se asentaban una puerta blindada respectivamente. La seguridad era inmensa. En lo más rincón del portón se encontraban más torres iguales que se separaban por uno o dos metros. Sin mencionar que para llegar a esta calle debías pasar muchos controles y lidiar con los feroces y desconfiados hombres de los tanques. 

Aquello alertaba más a Tony quien al ver al portón abrirse tragó saliva nervioso nuevamente. 

— ¿Está listo, jefe? —Howard le sonrió y recordó su nuevo cargo. 

—Sí. —Tony tomó aire y asintió. —Estoy listo, papi. ¡Vamos por los malos! 

Howard y María se miraron por largos segundos hasta que el mayor de Los Stark rompió con las miradas y condujo hasta adentro. 

La atención del pequeño Tony se centró en observar cada detalle de la gran mansión de “La Cúpula”. Así que, se quitó el cinturón otra vez, se apegó a la puerta izquierda, bajó la luna y sintió el fuerte aire golpearlo. Por un par de segundos, cerró los ojos y luego los volvió abrir, fijándose en el césped recién cortado del jardín. Jardín que era protegido por pequeños muros de estilo barroco, mientras que los grandes árboles podados en diversas figuras se encargaban de adornar al igual que los rosales que lo rodeaban. Era un jardín tan extenso que tuvo que achinar sus ojitos para tratar de divisar a los otros árboles como a los columpios que colgaban de ellos. Solo contó dos columpios y un sube y baja en lo más rincón del jardín lo que le emocionaba ligeramente. Podría jugar sin la necesidad de angustiar a su madre. O quizás sí. Se le olvidó la preocupación, pues su padre detuvo el coche y lo apagó. 

— ¿Tengo que bajar? —Tony volvió a temer al divisar al grupo de soldados acercarse a la camioneta. — ¿Padre?

Howard suspiró, se bajó primero y abrió su puerta. — ¿Quieres vivir en una camioneta? 

—No. 

—Entonces debes bajar. —Howard lo cargó y besó sus mejillas. —Te prometo darte un helado apenas nos instalemos. 

—Que sean tres, papi. 

—Tony, no. —María también salió de la camioneta y se colocó a su lado. —Solo un helado. 

—Voy a necesitar energías para combatir con los malos, mami. —Tony alegó e hizo un puchero con su boquita. — ¿Verdad, papi? 

—Negociemos, querida. —La única Carbonell que quedaba rodó los ojos ante la poca resistencia hacia los deseos de su hijo. —Le damos los tres helados a nuestro pequeño y yo seré tu esclavo una semana. 

—Que sean dos. 

—Hecho. —Tony aplaudió feliz y besó la mejilla de su padre. — ¡Así sí da ganas de consentirte, pequeño! —Howard le susurró. 

Uno del grupo de los soldados se acercó. —Señores, los están esperando. 

Pasando la pileta del centro, Howard con María y Tony en brazos llegaron hasta la entrada de la mansión. Era realmente inmensa. Al pequeño Stark le faltaba manos para contar todas las ventanas y balcones. Es más, por cada ventana en el segundo piso, se hallaba un balcón pequeño acompañado por grandes macetas y rosales, Mientras que, el primero piso se encontraba la enorme puerta de vidrio con bordes de madera, dos arbustos bien podados en sus extremos y cuatro muros que sostenían lo que parecía ser el balcón principal por su extensión, resaltando el cuidado tanto en los árboles como en la limpieza en las puertas, ventanas y en las pinturas de los muros. No cabía duda de que la persona encargada de mantener la mansión de “La Cúpula” completamente pulcra y en buen estado era sumamente observadora y detallista. Tanto que ni las hojas de los árboles estaban en el suelo. 

El pequeño Tony sorprendido se aferró más al cuello de su padre y clavó su vista al suelo, notando la sombra de lo parecía ser una bandera. Por curiosidad, se giró, levantó la cabeza y encontró a una bandera negra con un pulpo rojo en el centro alzada en la parte más alta de la mansión. Era la bandera de Hydra. El pequeño castaño negó, bajó la cabeza y se encontró con una mujer hermosa de cabellera rubia y de ojos entre celestes y azules. Al sentir su tenue aroma a menta supo que la bella mujer era una omega como su madre. 

— ¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Tony! Soy Sarah Rogers, tu nueva amiga. 

Tony solo le sonrió.   
La expresión de Sarah era sincera y cálida, pero no bastaba para confiar. 

¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo será narrado desde la vista de nuestro pequeño Steve. ❤


	7. Capítulo 6

—Joven amo, su madre lo llama. 

El beta de cabellera pelinegra informó con gran nerviosismo, mientras los soldados que custodiaban a Steve entraron al salón de pintura en la espera de la orden del menor. Tanto el personal que le servía como el que lo resguardaban sabían que su pequeño jefe era igual de temible que su padre. Pues el futuro líder de Hydra no vacilaba en despedir a cualquier sujeto que lo fastidiara y, por tal, en dictar su muerte indirectamente. Lo último se debía a que su padre Joseph Rogers consideraba inaceptable que las personas que molestaron con su imprudencia a su primogénito tuvieran la osadía de seguir viviendo. Por lo que, muchos omegas, betas y hasta alfas que servían a la organización fueron desaparecidos y asesinados cruelmente, consiguiendo que los nuevos se esforzaran por agradar al pequeño Steve. Aquello resultaba imposible. Siendo el futuro gobernante del país y dueño de la más sangrienta organización, el carácter de Steve era duro, frío y muy soberbio. No mostraba mayor interés que no fuese en buscar ser un gran luchador, un excelente estratega y un temible alfa. La inocencia que le correspondía a un niño de diez años como él lo era no existía en lo absoluto y todo ello gracias a las historias que Joseph le narraba, a la sanguinaria y ambiciosa ideología que le inculcaba y al poder que ostentaban. 

Steve era el segundo alfa más fuerte y poderoso en la organización y país que su palabra era ley, que sus órdenes eran incuestionables y que su aprendizaje resultaba ser esencial al igual que hallar a una pareja digna para él. La persona más insistente en buscar al futuro omega de Steve fue su madre Sarah, pues ella temía que su hijo perdiera por completo su humanidad. No quería verlo convertirse en un monstruo incapaz de no sentir, de no compadecerse por nadie y de no ser amado. Así que, hasta el cansancio, Sarah exigió que su hijo compartiera con más personas fuera de su círculo y de su manada, ya que ni la hermosa omega Peggy Carter removía una fibra distinta a la de admiración en su primogénito. 

Todo lo contrario, con el pequeño Tony. 

—Joven amo, su ma… 

Steve gruñó. —Te escuché a la primera. 

El heredero de Joseph dejó su pincel en la mesa, divisó su dibujo y frunció el ceño confundido. Nuevamente, volvía a dibujar ese rostro tierno y encantador con el que se topó en el patio de juegos de su escuela. ¿Por qué lo dibujaba? ¿Por qué dibujaba a ese niño con el aroma más exquisito y dulce que olió? ¿Por qué tenía como cinco lienzos con su rostro? ¿Por qué se sentía enojado de no comprender lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué no tenía el control de sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué quería ver nuevamente a ese niño? Su irritación crecía más y más. Tanto que el beta de cabellera negra temió ser la persona con la que descargaría su enojo. Sin embargo, Steve solo se quitó el mandil de su dibujo, tiró los botes de pintura contra su último dibujo, empujó al beta y salió de su taller, siendo seguido por los perros que su padre le designó hasta que llegó a su habitación. 

Su madre Sarah lo esperaba dentro lo que aumentó más en el futuro líder de Hydra. Él no necesitaba de su madre o padre. Podía solo contra todo y todos. Él era Steven Grant Rogers, el futuro sucesor de la organización más grande y el que expandiría por todo el mundo su poder. Así que, estaba listo para encontrarse con ese niño atrevido que se negó en responder sus preguntas y a empujarlo. En su primer y único encuentro, el pequeño insolente lo desafió frente a todos al igual que su manadita. Ellos le gruñeron y se pusieron a la defensiva, sorprendiéndolo y también a su manada. Tanto que los hombres que lo resguardaban estaban dispuestos a herirlos. Sin embargo, el primogénito de Los Rogers se los impidió. No pudo dictar esa orden. Es más, se sintió incapaz de poder agredir al niño de mirada café y a su manada, pese a que lo humilló. Por lo que, solo ordenó que se llevaran a él y llamaran a su padre. De haber sido otro insignificante omega, beta o alfa, su padre Joseph lo habría hecho desaparecer a su familia, a sus amigos y a él. Pero, en su lugar, llevaron al niño de mirada café a uno de los cuarteles. 

Él también fue. 

Steve trató de mantenerse alejado e indiferente del dulce omega de seis años, pero al escucharlo llorar en una de las habitaciones de cuartel arruinó sus intenciones. Un lado de él que no conocía despertó y lo orilló a botar a los hombres que lo custodiaban para reemplazarlo. No debió hacer aquello, pues al encontrar a Tony totalmente atemorizado y con los ojitos rojos y lagrimosos se enfureció. Tanto que ordenó a los hombres que lo custodiaban a desaparecer a los otros que infundieron miedo en el hijo de Los Stark, mientras él trataba de calmarlo lo cual fue difícil. Tony no dejó de llorar y reclamar a sus padres desesperadamente que llegó asustar a Steve. El pequeño alfa preocupado trató de tranquilizarlo con sus gritos, exigencias, arrullos y regalos, pero fracasó. Tony solo quería a sus padres con él. Así que, Steve llamó a Joseph y le demandó regresar a los padres de Stark cuanto antes. Al hacerlo, Tony dejó de llorar, logrando poner una sonrisa en Steve. Una sonrisa que no se repetiría. No volvería a ser débil ni a conmoverse. Menos, hoy. Sería el alfa indiferente y soberbio que su padre le enseñó. 

O, lo intentaría.   
Sobre todo, entender el porqué le daba coraje y felicidad saber que volvería ver al pequeño Tony. 

Terminando de abotonarse su camisa, Steve permitió que su madre le colocara la tonta corbata negra. — ¿Padre sabe de este estúpido almuerzo? 

— ¡No digas groserías, Steve! —Reprendió Sarah, mientras deslizaba la camisa de su único hijo. —Y sí. Tu padre está enterado de este almuerzo y se encuentra de camino para comer con nosotros. 

— ¿Por qué tantas atenciones con ese niño feo y su familia? No se lo merecen. —Habló enojado por sentirse nervioso de ver al pequeño Tony. 

Sarah arqueó una ceja y apretó los hombros de Steve. — ¿Feo? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Llamaste a tu futuro omega feo? 

—Sí. —Respondió seguro y fuerte. —Puedo llamarlo como quiera, ¿no? Va a ser mi omega. —Trató de sonar rudo. 

—Y tú serás su alfa. —Sarah cargó a Steve y lo sentó en su cama para tomarle ambas manos. —Así que quiero que entiendas lo siguiente, Steve: La relación omega-alfa es de las relaciones más poderosa que nos rigen. Tanto que cuando te enlaces con ese omega feo como lo tildas sentirás todo lo que él sienta. Desde su enojo hasta su felicidad. Por eso, tienes que ser respetuoso y tratarlo dignamente si buscas tener una familia indestructible y una manada incomparable. 

Steve alejó sus manos, las cruzó y gruñó. —Entonces prefiero que Peggy sea mi omega. —Sugirió, sabiendo con ella tenía el control de todo y no sufriría por extrañas preguntas que le daba vergüenza. 

— ¿Seguro? 

—Sí. 

—Bien, hablaré con tu padre. —Sarah se levantó de la cama, avanzó hasta la puerta y sonrió. Sabía que su hijo mentía. Él sí estaba interesado en el pequeño Tony, solo que su orgullo no quería reconocerlo. También, su inexperiencia. Pues de no ser así, jamás habría mandado a asesinar a los guardias que pusieron nervioso al hijo de Los Stark y a demandarle a Joseph que mantuviera y trajera a sus padres a Tony para calmarlo. Sin contar de que estaba enterada de las pinturas de su hijo con el rostro del pequeño genio. Así que, jugaría con él. —En un par de horas, el pequeño Tony y su familia se irán de la casa. Muy posiblemente lo enviemos lejos del país o lo comprometamos con el primogénito de Los Doom. 

— ¿Ya no lo volveré a ver, madre? 

—En lo absoluto. Me encargaré de que no moleste a mi niño con su presencia. —Sarah abrió la puerta y Steve se mordió el labio indeciso. —Puedes llamar a James si gustas para… 

Steve bufó, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. No iba a reconocer que le aterraba perder el rastro de ese pequeño omega. Tampoco, que se hallaba preocupado por sus últimos pensamientos. —Padre ya me prometió a ese omega, madre. Y como buen soldado debo acatar sus órdenes.

—Toda la razón, Steve. —Sarah le ofreció su mano. —Entonces vamos a conocer adecuadamente a tu futuro omega. 

—Vamos, madre. 


End file.
